


Sheith Fluff Snippets

by ilovelocust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Some fluffy drabbles I wrote for people over on tumblr.1.) Sick Keith2.) Keith has weird kinks3.) Shiro and Keith have a cat





	1. Keith's Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluffy nonsense written over on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BingBong21 over on tumblr asked for a sick fic.

Rustle, rustle, rustle, Shiro does his best to ignore the sound of cloth on cloth. He needs to finish reading this report from Matt and send off a reply, preferably before the rebels get bored of waiting and decide to just go with whatever plan they already had in mind. More shifting, Shiro’s brow creases in concentration. He will finish this. The grumpy pile of blankets beside him sighs dramatically. Shiro drops the tablet and turns to the purple eyes peeking out from deep withing the folds of his comforter, “Can I help you?” Shiro asks.

“I’m bored,” Keith mumbles, glancing away in the face of Shiro’s annoyance. Rats, Keith’s already feeling terrible and now he’s made it worse.

Shiro pulls Keith into a loose hug. Rubbing his back in reassurance, touch has always worked better on Keith than words, “Then why don’t you go back to the common room?” Shiro had left him there earlier with one of the new movies Pidge had found. Before seeking out somewhere quiet to do his own work, but Keith had shown up, dragging all his blankets with him, not fifteen minutes later.

Keith whispers something against his chest too quiet for him to understand, “Say that again?” Shiro leans closer.

Keith’s cheeks are red with something more than the cold, “I said I missed you. It’s lonely in the other room,” Keith whispers. Oh, oh of course Keith wouldn’t want to be alone. Even for a little while. Sickness made every insecurity feel so much more present.

“Come here, baby,” Shiro pulls Keith’s entire bundle into his lap, “If you can be patient just for a little bit while I finish this. We can go watch something together, alright?”

Keith’s small nod before snuggling close is the only answer he needs.


	2. Weird Kink Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something based off a piece of artwork with Shiro in a sex cow costume on tumblr.

“Keith, do I really have to wear this?” Shiro readjusted the cowprint bra again. The whole outfit is…different. Matching black and white bra and panties. A thick tail ending in a tuft of fur secured to his butt. Cheep little halloween cow horns on his head, and a big bell around his neck. Where had Keith even gotten all this? They were in space. It wasn’t like Keith could just pop out to his local sex shop, though really, even on earth this isn’t something you’d find just anywhere.

“I won the bet. You said I could choose the roleplay tonight,” Keith’s voice drifts through the door. Smug in his victory over Shiro in their last sparring match of the night.

“I know but…” He’d been thinking, sexy officer, or maybe even stripper. Not a cow. Was Keith even serious about this?

“Do you really not want to?” He doesn’t need to see Keith’s face to know his eyes have gone all disappointed and doe eyed. He looks ridiculous, but Keith apparently had his hopes tied up in seeing Shiro in this outfit. He doesn’t need to understand the why, making Keith happy is good enough.

“No, no, it’s fine. Just, no one can every hear about this alright,” The others would never respect him again if they saw this.

“Cross my heart, I won’t tell anyone,” The pep reenters Keith’s voice, and Shiro opens the door to the bathroom. Keith’s smile blooms from ear to ear as Shiro steps out, “Well look at you, aren’t you just the finest piece of steak north of the border.” The blush is automatic, how can he react differently when Keith is so genuine in his admiration, “Now come along Bessy,”

Shiro’s face falls, “Wait, Bessy?”

“Well of course, you can’t milk a bull.”

 

…

Later That Night:

“Looks like these nips have gone udderly dry. Guess we’ll just have to try the lower one,”


	3. Shiro & Keith's Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sword-And-Sheith said:
> 
> Sheith + Animals have always been so cute and fluffy to me! Maybe a prompt about a stray cat finding its way into domestic sheith home?

Kuro was smug. He knew exactly what he was doing to Keith. Staring him down with his little kitten eyes, as he purred his victory on Shiro’s chest.

That was Keith’s napping spot. Shiro would come in, sprawl out on the couch, and then later Keith would sneak in and snuggle up on top of him. That was how things had been since they’d moved here, until now. 

Shiro’s gift to him had decided to show his true colors. Nabbing the spot on top of Shiro as soon as the man laid down and refusing to move. This state of affairs could not stand. Good thing Keith had a plan.

Quietly so not to wake the prize in this little stand off. Keith pulled out the laser pointer. Still young, Kuro watched with curious eyes, until Keith pushed the button and Kuro went rigid, fluffy tail swishing back and forth as he zeroed in on his new prey.

Kuro pounced and Keith dashed across the room. Claiming his spot before the beast could realize what was going on and double back. Hah, Shiro was all his again. Time for a nap…

The most pathetic mewl to ever grace his ears sounded from the floor. Keith cracked an eye. Kuro was looking from the floor to him and back, questioning the loss of his prey with big sad eyes…Maybe he could give the kitten a bit of a consolation prize. Keith turned the laser pointer back on.


End file.
